marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Slocum Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pete Morisi | Inker2_1 = Pete Morisi | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Bushwhacked | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Mrs. Cantrill Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mr. Lait * Sheriff MacIver Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dave Berg | Inker3_1 = Dave Berg | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Ambush! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Tom Gill | Inker4_1 = Bernie Sills | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Greased Lightnin' | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Jack Keller | Inker5_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Code of Honor! | Synopsis5 = Kid Colt is on the trail of Bull Fallon for murdering his friend Ernie Cahill. The trail leads him to the town of Tumbleweed which is run by his friend a sheriff by the name of Denny who has a young son named Denny Jr. Denny stops Kid Colt on his way into town, but Kid Colt refuses to give up his hunt for Bull Fallon. While Denny and his men surround the town, Kid Colt confronts Bull Fallon in the local saloon and tells him to meet him outside. When Kid Colt goes out Fallon and his men prepare an ambush for Kid Colt. Unknown to Cahill, Denny Jr. had overheard the entire conversation and goes out to warn Kid Colt. When the Kid attacks some of the Fallon's minions, Denny comes out in the middle of the fire fight to warn Kid Colt of the danger. When the boy is shot, Kid Colt believes he himself is to blame for Denny Jr. being shot. When he brings the boy to his parents they are horrified and tell Kid Colt to leave. Kid Colt then shamefully leaves town, dropping his guns on the ground before he leaves. Kid Colt then becomes an aimless drifter. In another town he runs into Bull Fallon and his men who mock and plot to gun him down when he leaves the saloon. However, when Kid Colt goes outside, Denny Sr. appears and informs him that his son is okay. He also reveals that Denny was struck by a .44 bullet, not the type of bullets that Kid Colt uses. Tossing Kid Colt his guns, the Kid helps Denny wipe out Cahill and his gang. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Stan Lee | Inker6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Ringo Kid! | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Starting this issue, Wild Western's only "in-continuity" western character is Kid Colt. The rest of the issue features stand alone western stories. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}